1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymerizable film by use of a polymerizable compound, particularly a polymerizable film suitable for recording materials, and resist materials. Also, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method by use of the polymerizable film, particularly to a pattern forming method, suitable for formation of a negative-type and positive-type pattern. Also, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method suitable for forming a negative-type and positive-type pattern in a multi-layer resist system.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the resist for formation of a fine pattern in production of a semiconductor device has been coated on a substrate according to such a method as spin coating, bar coating, etc.
The coating method of the prior art, however, involves the following drawbacks.
1. Pre-treatment, post-treatment such as prebaking, postbaking, etc., are necessary.
2. Film quality, film thickness are nonuniform.
3. Adhesion to a substrate is weak.
4. Sensitivity and resolving power are limited. In contrast to these methods, in recent years, studies have been made about resist films having uniform film quality and thickness and also exhibiting excellent adhesion to substrates by preparing the resist material according to the monomolecular film built-up method (Langmuir-Blodgett's method).
For example, there is the study in which the monomolecular film of .omega.-tricosenic acid and its calcium salt is used as the negative-type resist film (A. Barloe et al, Journal of Colloid and Interface Science, vol. 62, No. 3).
However, this resist film had about the same extent of sensitivity as that of the prior art (50 .mu.C/cm.sup.2), and was not satisfactory.
On the other hand, when a film is formed on a silicon wafer or aluminum vapor-deposited film by a monomolecular film built-up method, the film will come off due to poor adhesion to the substrate whereby built-up of the films could not easily conducted. Further, the film also will come off during development after polymerization. Thus it is not practically acceptable.
Electron beam drawing is generally poor in throughput, and accordingly enhancement of the sensitivity is an important problem for improvement in productivity and cost down.